I See Better Without Glasses
by Kairos10
Summary: Ginoza has fallen for Akane. Will his newfound emotional freedom allow his to express his feelings to Akane?


Ginoza had never been jealous of Kogami. In fact when Kogami became an Enforcer, Ginoza's sense of right and wrong had never been more clearly defined or justified. However, after the events with Makishima Shogo that lead to the death of his father, the loss of his arm and his title as Inspector, Ginoza began to realize that life isn't separated into rights and wrongs. He had been living in a world of black and white, never realizing that there was a gray zone. For Ginoza the current "grey zone" he faced was in the form of a petite, big eyed, brown haired boss. Inspector Tsunemori Akane was a kind girl. She was young and stubborn but she was no longer naïve. Ginoza had come to seriously respect her after the Shogo incident. She was like Kogami in that she was relentless in her pursuit of criminals but she was different in that she was pure. Her drive to save or protect people came from a sincere and honest desire to do what was right, not something as dark or tainted as revenge as it had been for Kogami.

Ginoza often wished he had been nicer to Akane when she first arrived at the bureau. Especially now when he found himself always watching her. His eyes followed her on instinct. They worked better now as a team than they had when he was an Inspector. He realized this was due to that fact that he had been a uptight douche bag who was too overly concerned about his crime coefficient rather than others. He wasn't used to putting others first but when it became his job, as an Enforcer, to protect Akane he found that his new job came to him relatively easy. He liked protecting her. What he didn't like was when she would assign him to the new Inspector Shimotsuki Mika. However, her reasoning that he was the most experienced aside from Kunizuka and most capable to protect Mika, usually flattered him enough into doing what she asked. Today was one of those days. He and Mika were closing in on a suspect when she asked the question.

"Ginoza-san, you prefer working with Tsunemori-san don't you?"

He didn't answer right away. She had asked in such a nonchalant way that he was rather impressed with the young girl who he knew didn't have much experience with men as she came from an all girls high school. He smirked slightly at the thought of him being so obvious in his affection for his boss that a naive little girl could tell how he felt.

"I suppose I do. It's just a matter of preference. You prefer Kunizuka don't you?" he asked teasingly to Inspector Shimotsuki. He knew Mika's preference was for women but he still found if funny as he watched Shimotsuki blush slightly at his insinuation.

"Touche Ginoza-san. I can see why you like her though. Have you thought about telling her? She's never mentioned having a boyfriend, or girlfriend for that matter."

Ginoza almost snorted from trying not to laugh. Tell her? He'd never do something like that. He knew full well that dating between an Inspector and Enforcer was strictly forbidden. If she hadn't broken that rule for Kogami why would she do so for him? No, he was fine with things the way they were. He was okay with seeing her everyday at work and trying to find mundane errands to run so she would accompany him outside. He liked to think of their trips to the city as mini dates, though he was sure she was just being a good boss by accommodating him.

"No and I don't plan on telling her either. It is against the rules you know. Besides I'm not her type." he said quietly.

He knew her type. Strong silent and gone. It was the first time he had felt any sort of jealousy towards Kogami. Not only did she emulate his method of detective work but she was obviously pained by his absence. He noticed that she would catch herself before mentioning his name or avoid pulling up old case files that he had anything to do with. She knew she was a better detective because of learning from him but he was a constant reminder that she failed. He didn't like the fact that Kogami got away without having to suffer any consequences but he also realized that was the old part of him talking. He knew that if he had been in the same position he would have done the same thing. In the end isn't that why his crime coefficient went up? Deep down he wasn't as righteous as he tried to seem. He just didn't want to live under the stigma of having a latent criminal as a father. But after losing his father to Shogo he realized that all his thinking had just been plain and foolish pride. He decided that he wanted to live, REALLY live and not under the social pressure of a stupid color on a pass but for himself. Akane had never looked down on him after he became an Enforcer. She actually seemed more comfortable with him after the change. Since he no longer felt the need to be so firm and demanding he was free to express himself and show her sides of his personality that he normally would never have had an opportunity to show.

"-inoza-san. Ginoza-san!" Mika shouted.

Her shout snapped Ginoza back into focus. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed the target approach them. The armed suspect waved a gun in the air wildly and began to scream. Ginoza raised his Dominator and saw that the man's crime coefficient was over 300. Lethal mode was activated and he pulled the trigger but not before the suspect got off a shot. Ginoza had stepped in front of Mika and took the bullet to his shoulder. He was on the ground watching the signs overhead flicker and spark. He knew he was losing a lot of blood when things began to go dark. He could hear Mika calling for backup and a medical drone. It was then when he wondered if he'd get a chance to see Akane again.

"_Maybe I should have confessed after all..."___he thought to himself before passing out.

He woke up back at headquarters. Shion was scribbling away on his medical chart when she noticed that he was finally awake. She smiled as she put a single finger to her lips to hush him before he could speak. That's when he noticed Akane slumped over at the edge of his bed, asleep. He felt something warm in his chest forming and found it rising to his cheeks. He was happy to see that she was concerned for him. Then his heart momentarily sank when he remembered that she had done something similar for Kogami after having shot him in the spine. He wanted to desperately to be something special to her not just a replacement for Kogami. He reached out and softly stroked her hair. She was so close and defenseless. He continued to stroke her hair until he saw her stir in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked directly at him before speaking.

"Gino, how are you feeling? You gave everyone quite the scare you know?"

"I feel better. Whatever Shion is giving me is working." he said. It was working too well in fact as he could feel himself losing whatever amount of self control and reason he had.

"What happened? Mika says the target snuck up on you guys."

"It was my own fault for being distracted. Lost in thought I guess. It won't happen again. This shit hurts to much."

"What were you thinking about that could distract you that much?" she ask curiously.

"You. I was thinking about you." he said and he knew that it was gone. All his sense just ran out of the room and there was no way to get it back. Be it the painkillers or the brush with death or a combination of both he knew that Akane was going to get a less than sober confession one way or another.

"What? What about me?" she asked tentatively.

"How much I want you. How much I hate Kogami sometimes because I know you can't forget him. How I want you to let me break the rules and make love to you. How I don't even care if you only let me touch you every once in awhile. I just want you." he said in a barely audible whisper.

A wave of tension left him as if his pent up feelings had somehow been physically weighing him down. He hadn't been looking at Akane during his confession but he slowly lowered his gaze from the ceiling to look at her. Her silence seemed to go on forever but he didn't press her for a response. She was just looking at him with her big brown eyes that made his heart skip a beat. After what seemed like an eternity to Ginoza she finally spoke.

"That's a bit of a surprise coming from you Gino. I've always thought you disliked me. It makes me rather happy to know that you feel differently. My feelings for Kogami-san aren't what you think they are. It's true I miss him but not in a romantic way."

She was playing with a button on her jacket and biting slightly on her lower lip. He thought that perhaps these were signs that she was nervous. He liked the idea of making her nervous. He wanted her to be conscience of him as a man. Her nerves made him bold. He reached out and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. She didn't pull back but looked at him somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm not adverse to a relationship Gino. We'd have to be discrete though... I mean we'd get in trouble if we were caught by one of our superiors."

This was not what he had been expecting. Her response made him happy but he had prepared himself to be shot down. Now all he could think of was the different places they could be together without getting caught. Headquarters had plenty of places that weren't regularly frequented by anything other than cleaning drones. He also knew that Shion had hacked the security cameras in her office for her private moments with Kunizaki. His mind was racing with the possibilities when she continued.

"I'm also...not very experienced with men Gino. I've never had a boyfriend or anything. Haha." she said as her voice lowered slightly in embarrassment. "I know about human anatomy and how sex goes, theoretically, but I've never done it. So maybe you won't find me that appealing after all?"

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't as confident in herself as a woman as she was as a detective. He didn't care though. He had watched her long enough to notice all her charms as a woman. He loved the way she held her coffee mug by her finger tips because it was too hot and always blew on the hot coffee three times before taking a tiny sip to test its flavor and heat. The way she always made sure her skirt was tucked neatly before sitting down and cracked her knuckles in preparation for typing a long report made him feel like a teenager in heat. Most of all, he loved the way she always tried to stifle a yawn behind a book or whatever report was handy. He loved it all and wanted to tell her in someway but didn't know how. He was never good with words or emotions in general but he was determined to get his feelings through to Akane. They were still holding hands so Ginoza used his new metal arm which was free to hoist the tiny Akane onto his hospital bed and subsequently his lap. The surprise on her face was evident by the huge red blush that appeared on her cheeks. She seemed as if she was trying to think of something to say but was too flustered to get get any words out. Ginoza chuckled softly before planting a gentle kiss on the flustered Akane. He had somewhat expected her to pull back and coninue her flustered antics but she didn't.

Instead she relaxed into Ginoza and the kiss, allowing it to deepen from a gentle peck to a full kiss. From there she took the initiative of exploring and testing the waters making Ginoza completely at her mercy. She tilted his head forward, closer to her, and parted his lips with her tongue. As if she could sense him having difficulty hold her in her current position she shifted, straddling his legs. She never broke the kiss. When she did stop it was only to move onto his neck which she kissed with fervor. Ginoza knew he'd have marks later. Her hands were busy moving under his medical shirt always careful not to get too close to his bandaged wound. Ginoza thought for someone who claimed to be inexperienced she was doing a very good job at getting him aroused. A little too good in fact. She was still straddling his legs and he now had a very noticeable erection. He groaned softly from the feeling of her moving on top of him. She stopped kissing his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"I guess that means I'm doing something right? I know you're still injured so I'm trying to be gentle. I'd like you to...touch me too. Is that alright?"

Is that alright? He couldn't believe she'd ask him that. In response to her question he began unbuttoning her shirt. For someone who had never undressed a woman before, Ginoza proved to be quite proficient. Once her shirt was no longer an obstacle Ginoza didn't even bother with removing her bra. He just shoved it up and began kissing one of her breasts while groping the other. Her breasts weren't incredibly large but for someone of her stature she was well endowed. Akane let out a sharp moan and grabbed Ginoza's hair shoving his face closer into her chest. He obliged her willingness by continuing to kiss, nip and lick her breasts until she was panting heavily. He moved on with his free hand which traveled up her thigh and up skirt. He finally reached her lips and could feel how wet she was. Her whole body jerked when he slipped his fingers inside her. He couldn't help but smile at her reactions.

"Ah! Gino that's not fair! Your metal hand is so cold! Don't tease me like that! If you're going to sticking something inside me, I'd rather it be something hot! Ah!"

Ginoza was more than happy to oblige her need for something hot and hard inside her. He was aching to get inside but he didn't want to scare her off. Seeing as how she didn't seem to want to stop Ginoza decided to take it a step further. He wanted to tease her a bit so he pushed her away and lifted her butt slightly off him. He could feel himself smirk as he began to speak.

"I'm sure there's something here that meets your requirements Inspector Tsunemori. As the injured party here I'll have to ask that you administer it to yourself though."

He face was priceless. She was shocked at his insinuation but was obviously considering it. Her face turned bright red as her eyes traveled down south along his body. She had rid him of most of his clothing while she had been exploring his body but his boxers were still on. He was rather proud of his body both before and after having become an Enforcer. His new position required him to work out more so he was in great shape. He wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed about showing himself to Akane. She had accepted him in everything else so why should his physique be any different? Her eyes lingered on his prominent bulge. She took a deep breath before reaching out and tugging his boxers down. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

"That's supposed to fit in me?"

God she was just so adorable. Ginoza couldn't help but smile at her innocence. He held both sides of her face and drew her in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her. He wanted more than just her body. He wanted her heart as well. Once again she sighed into his kiss but this time she pulled away. She reached down and took his length in her hand and pumped him up and down several times. Ginoza let out a ragged sigh and called her name. She attempted to find her entrance with the head of his cock but failed several times. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but the rubbing sensation was driving him insane. He wanted in asap. Finally she got it in and slowly lowered herself down. He saw her wince in pain but continue to move him deeper inside her. Finally he could tell from the tightness that he was all the way inside. He never imagined it could feel this good to be with her. She was still for a moment letting her body get used to having him inside her. Then slowly she began to move up and down. Finally she began to move faster and faster. Ginoza could feel himself reaching his climax but he didn't want to come before she did. She took his hands and placed them back on her breasts. She used his hands to pinch an squeeze where she wanted. He didn't think he could take much more but finally Akane came. She called his name loudly over and over as her body bucked and quivered over him. At that point he changed their positions roughly so that he was on top of her. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and quickly pounded into her. Each thrust had Akane groaning and calling his name loudly. It only took a few moments for him to come. Finally both of them lay side by side, sweaty and out of breath, on Ginoza's twin sized medical bed. Ginoza entwined his metal hand with Akane's tiny hand again and closed his eyes. He felt her move his hair out of his face and plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Nobu, I really do like you better without your glasses. You have sexy eyes."

"I see better without them. Akane, I love you. I won't leave you behind. You'll have to use lethal mode on me if you want me to leave you." he replied before drifting off into a medicine induced sleep. He could hear her chuckle softly and he knew he'd have good dreams.


End file.
